


Doggy Paddle, Wishy Waddle

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Anime, Bad Ideas, Best Friends, Boys Being Boys, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, Children, Comedy, Dogs, Drowning, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Humor, Kid Fic, Nervousness, Rare Characters, Rescue, Showing Off, Sports, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Two unsupervised grade-schoolers, a dog, and a swimming pool. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Oyama Chisao/Kosuke





	Doggy Paddle, Wishy Waddle

Doggy Paddle, Wishy Waddle

Author’s Note: Set during episode 16 of _Stream_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairing: Ambiguous Chisao x Kosuke, if you want to view it that way. Or not. It works purely on a friendship level as well. The choice is up to you.

Summary:

Two unsupervised grade-schoolers, a dog, and a swimming pool. What could go wrong?

* * *

“Ahhh…This is the life, chu!”

“Au!”

Oyama Chisao and Rush relaxed with their legs crossed on lounge chairs, kicking back tropical punch.

Envying their drinks, an underwater observer scrabbled the pool’s safety ledge, bubbling to the surface.

“YOOO!” It splashed up through the blue ripples.

Chisao could do without jump scares. If he peed his pants while wearing the one-piece swimsuit he was in, it’d be difficult to clean.

“K-Kosuke-kun? Why are you here, chu? This is a high-class sports club for celebrities! You are _not_ a celebrity, chu!”

The boy shook the chlorine out of his brown mop, more of a puppy than Rush. “If you say you’re real angry, they have to let you in! They even gave Gramps a senior citizens discount!”

Takumi Tensuke’s crankiness was legendary. You didn’t want him around when he lost his marbles. He was an insurance hazard waiting to happen. Taking into consideration his love for tops, his head might actually spin!

“What about you? You’re no celebrity either!”

“We came with Netto and Meiru-chan, chu! He drew the winning number in a raffle!”

“Aren’t you going to swim? Teeheehee, don’t tell me you don’t know how!” Kosuke joked.

“Can to, chu!”

“Not the kiddie side? I’ve been swimming laps since noon!”

Kosuke’s tendency to stretch the truth to look cool made Chisao nervous.

Treading away, he bragged, “Don’t believe me? I’ll prove it!”

“Th-that’s the deep end, chu!”

_Glug, glug, glug._

Anybody could have seen it coming.

“Help! Chisao-kun! I’m sinking!”

“Catch!” He tossed Kosuke a kickboard, except his arms were so short the board barely got airborne.

Kosuke went under. Rush doggy paddled over, tugging him up the pool ladder and onto the deck.

Where in the world was the lifeguard?

Rush showed Chisao CPR, indicating what he needed to do to resuscitate Kosuke.

“Ew! I’m not kissing him! He’s my best friend, chu!”

Maybe if he sumo slammed or performed a pro wrestling move on him, the water would spew back out?

Losing vital seconds, Rush took matters into his own paws.

Chest compressions. Rescue breaths. Chest compressions.

The hotshot who just about drowned hacked his lungs clear. “Ch-Chisao-kun…You kissed me?”

“I didn’t. It was Rush, chu.”

“Rush?” Kosuke faced his sudden medic, who bowwowed. “Yuck! Dog germs!”


End file.
